A moment untold (german)
by professionalprimadonna
Summary: Manche Gedanken bleiben besser unausgesprochen. Aber Hyde will sich die Gelegenheit auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Übersetzung einer Fanfic von RBDECEPTICON. Bisschen sentimental, aber nicht ganz so wie die, die ich bisher übersetzt habe.


_Willkommen zu dieser Kurzgeschichte, Damen, Herren und andere!_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Der Webcomic_ _ **The Glass Scientists**_ _gehört der fabelhaften Sabrina Cotugno, das Buch_ _ **Der Seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde**_ _gehört dem großartigen Robert Louis Stevenson und die Fanfic, die ich hier mit freundlicher Genehmigung übersetze, gehört RBDECEPTICON17._

 _Warnung_ _: Spoiler für den Webcomic, wenn ihr also nicht auf dem Laufenden seid, dann lest lieber erst den Comic, dann diese Fanfic. Die Autorin und ich haben euch gewarnt! XD_

Ein unerzählter Augenblick

„Oh … verdammt", murrte Henry verhohlen, während er stumm unter dem schlappen Ballon und dem von Millionen von Blättern geschmückten Baum stand und dabei zusah, wie die beiden Mieter und ihr Krake begeistert zu seiner Kutsche rannten.

Jetzt hatte er zwei weitere Mieter in Frankensteins Klauen getrieben. Wunderbar.

„ **Ach, armer Henry! Du hast so hart gearbeitet, um den Mietern ihre Freiheit zu gewinnen und dann verlassen sie dich bei der ersten Gelegenheit für einen alten Clown mit einem berühmten Namen!"**

Henry seufzte, verschränkte die Arme und wandte sich dem dicken Baumstamm zu.

„Also schön, Hyde. Unterhalten wir uns mal", sagte er streng.

Bei diesen Worten breitete sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf Hydes schattenhaftem Gesicht aus und seine Augen wurden weit vor Aufregung.

„ **Aha! Du ergibst dich endlich deinen finstersten Impulsen, nicht wahr?"** , rief er neugierig aus.

„Nein, aber ich bin bereit, deinen kleine Wutausbruch mit dir zu diskutieren. Denn falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, es funktioniert nicht. Du würdest dir selbst eine Menge Ärger sparen, wenn du einfach, du weißt schon, eine Weile nicht existieren würdest", entgegnete Henry geradeheraus.

Dann eilte er den Miniaturhügel hinab und kletterte die Holzleiter herunter. Unterdessen rauschte Hyde hastig den Hügel hinunter, sah Henry wütend hinterher und tauchte dann auf dem nächsten Baum wieder auf.

„ **Das könnte dir so passen, wie? Wie schön für dich, wenn du mich für immer los wärst!"** , knurrte Hyde, seine farblosen Augen verengt und seine schattenhafte Form angespannt.

Doch bei diesen Worten, und als Henrys Füße das Gras berührten, runzelte dieser die Stirn und sah sich schweigend nach Hyde um. Der Plan, den er hatte vorschlagen wollen, trieb rasch in die hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes.

Als er ihn fand, funkelten die beiden einander wütend an, eine kühle Brise fuhr durch die Bäume, Büsche umher und durch Henrys kurzes, gepflegtes Haar fuhr. Hydes Worte schienen fast in der Stille zwischen ihnen nachzuhallen.

Er wartete, dass etwas, irgendwas, bestätigte, was er gedacht hatte, seit Henry ihn zum Nichtsein verdammt hatte, was an ihm genagt hatte, wenn die Stadt von einer kalten, schwarzen, bestirnten Decke überzogen war. Nie zuvor hatte Jekyll ihm das angetan! Er musste ihn hassen, wegen des Schadens, den er unabsichtlich angerichtet hatte! In Hydes Augen war das glasklar und jetzt wollte er Antworten!

Doch obwohl er das niemandem außer sich selbst eingestehen würde, allein der Gedanke, dass Henry ihn hasste … tat weh.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dich für immer loswerden will?", fragte Henry; die Stimme ruhig und seine Gestalt entspannt.

„Zudem ist es mir gar nicht möglich, dich ein für alle Mal loszuwerden, selbst wenn ich–"

„ **Weil du mich hasst!"**

Henry guckte völlig verwirrt, auch als Hyde weitersprach, seine Stimme voller Wut und Frustration.

„ **Du hasst mich, seit ich versehentlich halb London in Flammen gesteckt habe."**

Und obwohl Hydes Hände nicht zu Fäusten geballt waren, waren seine scharfen Zähne entblößt und seine Augen gegen Henry verengt. Henry seufzte aber nur und kam einen einzelnen Schritt näher zu Hydes Baum.

„Du musst dich beruhigen, Hyde", sagte er ruhig.

„ **Nein!"** , blaffte Hyde kopfschüttelnd.

Wieder seufzte er auf, diesmal aber vor Gereiztheit, bevor er zu Hyde herüberging und über ihm ragte, sein Gesicht ernst als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Warum scherst du dich so sehr um meine Meinung über dich, Hyde", fragte er.

Hyde schwieg nur beharrlich und blickte Henry weiter wütend an.

„Warum kümmert es dich so, was ich von dir denke?", fragte er erneut und sein wachsender Ärger schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„ **Mich kümmert nicht, was du von mir denkst"** , erwiderte Hyde schnell. Die Schatten seiner Wangen wurden dunkler und seine Hände fuhren durch sein wildes, blondes Haar.

Henry stöhnte genervt; sein Gesicht wurde nun von Frustration vereinnahmt und seine Fäuste ballten sich an seinen Seiten.

„Warum musst du dich mir gegenüber immer wieder wie so ein Gör benehmen?"

Hyde knurrte Henry matt an und konterte geschwind.

„ **Und wieso musst du immer so überspannt und streng mit mir sein?"**

„Weil ich mich um dich und deine Sicherheit sorge, du verdammter Dummkopf! Ich lasse dich nicht raus, weil ich weiß, was die Polizei dir antun wird, wenn sie dich in die Finger bekommen, Hyde!"

Hyde rollte nur mit den Augen und drehte Henry stumm den Rücken zu. Ihm war völlig egal, was Henry ihm zu sagen hatte.

Stille fiel über sie, Henrys Blick bohrte sich in Hydes Hinterkopf, während er sich beruhigte; sein Gesicht war rot und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Und schließlich trat Henry vom Baum zurück, mit geradem Rücken und ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er Hyde den Rücken zudrehte und erschöpft seufzte.

„Wir müssen uns darauf konzentrieren, was wir wegen diesem Frankenstein-Debakel unternehmen sollen", erklärte er ruhig.

„Dieses Gespräch werden wir fortsetzen, wenn alles gesagt und getan ist, Hyde."

Dann ging er schweigend weg, den schönen Pfad hinunter, durch den sonnendurchfluteten Wald und ließ Hyde alleine auf diesem Baum zurück. Doch ohne Henrys Wissen … lächelte Edward glücklich für sich. Sein Herz flatterte und tintenschwarze Tränen kullerten sein Gesicht herab, während eine große Last, vergleichbar mit einem Felsblock oder einem Haus, von seinen Schultern fiel.

Er sorgte sich. Henry sorgte sich wahrhaftig um ihn.

Langsam wandte Edward den Kopf und sah über seine Schulter nach Henry, schaute zu wie dieser fortging.

 _ **'Wenn du doch nur wüsstest. Wenn du doch nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich mich nach dir sehne … und wie sehr ich dich liebe, Henry.'**_


End file.
